


Park Date

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira actually being able to give friends money., F/F, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Ann can't afford to meet up with Shiho to have a date. Akira helps out.





	Park Date

Ann sighed, staring up at the roof. After having to quit her model work for a year to focus on her studies, she felt... sad? Well, the main issue was she could not afford to get a train to visit her.

She had to quit her modelling job due to studying taking all of her priorities at the moment. Which, yeah it kind of hurt, but she had prioritize her studies first. Even if it meant losing time with her girlfriend.

Ann sighed as she rested her head on her hand, eyes focused on the world beyond the wall. She hardly noticed when Akira walked over to her, grabbing a chair to sit, by his friend. He nonchalantly slid some cash across the table. . Ann blinked, staring at Akira quizzically. “Akira, what's this-?”

“Take it. Go see your girlfriend you dork.” He smirked and kissed her cheek. “You could've just asked me. I would’ve given you some~”

Ann blushed a bright red. “A-Are you sure? Are you serious?!” She wanted to grab the money, but she was a bit scared. It was enough to let her see Shiho for the entire month.

Akira smiled softly. “Of course I'm sure.” He pulled off his jacket and moved to stand by the stairs down to LeBlanc. “Come on then. I have to get the train somewhere anyway. I have a cute date waiting for me~”

Ann laughs, grabbing her stuff and the cash.. She nudged his arm playfully, not able to explain her gratitude in words. She was finally going to see Shiho again…!

==============================================================================

After a quick change of her clothes, Ann ran off the train and towards a small park she had talked to Shiho about over the phone. They would finally be able to see each other after all these weeks. She stopped by a tree near their arranged meeting spot to check herself - reapplying lip gloss, smoothing down her hair.. After a final swipe of mascara, Ann glanced up to see the girl she loved so much arrive.

Ann walked over to Shiho, removing her jacket and tying it around her waist. The two melted into a hug as if there had been no distance separating them these past months. “Long time no see stranger.” She kissed her cheek and nuzzled into Shiho’s neck. “So where first? Ice cream? Crepes?” She giggled and laced their fingers together.

Shiho smiled softly before pecking Ann on the forehead. “H-hey!”

“It’s been.... almost 3 months... How did you get-”

“That doesn't matter at the moment.” Ann smirked, “Which food shall I treat my cute Shiho too?”

“Crepes.” Shiho laughed, smiling as she tugged Ann along to their favourite crepe stall.

==============================================================================

The sun was setting over the park, the two girls lost in their own world. They had such an amazing day together.

Shiho leaned over and kissed Ann's cheek for what must have been the hundredth time. Ann certainly didn’t mind. “Thank you for coming all the way over here... just for me.”

Ann beamed back as her cheeks betrayed her bashfulness. “Anything for my cute girlfriend.” She tilted Shiho’s head up for a chaste kiss while, squeezing her hand. Neither wanted to let go. They had such a great day... and Ann couldn’t wait to have many many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy flipping Persona I can actually write something General? not higher?! :'D
> 
> Miracles have happened in my writing years aHAHA.


End file.
